Big Hero 6 : A new story
by Kat Banks300
Summary: Hiro Hamada meets a girl named Tora with a strange past and hidden secrets. She's after some guy in a kabuki mask who also stole Hiro's microbots and started the fire causing Tadashi's death. Hiro and his friends teams up with Tora to capture the mask man. But what are these strange creatures that keep popping around?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **hello people! I decided to make a Big Hero 6 fanfic! I saw the movie and fell in love with it! :D I've been reading a lot of bh6 fanfiction and they were so fun that I decide to write my own :) this is gonna be a longish story too.

And just to tell you guys my oc tora is an oc I've had for a long time. If your interested on how she looks, She's on my deviantart profile with a character chart and everything!

Here's the link- art/Tora-character-chart-482249082

I hope yall enjoy! I appreciate any favs, follows, and reviews :D they motivate me to write more.

Now on with the show!

_Chapter 1_

****New encountering's****

Sweat was pouring off his brow.

His heart was rapidly thumping inside his chest, it ached and burned with exhaustion.

"Baymax!"

Hiro Hamada raced through the streets of San Fransokyo. He was chasing after his older brother's invention, a squishy balloon like robotic nurse named Baymax. All the fourteen year old was doing was working on his megabot when Baymax just got up and left saying he was going to find where the tiny robot wanted to go.  
_  
'I didn't think he was serious!'_ Hiro thought. The tiny robot was in fact one of his microbots. And the thing was broken, microbots are only attracted to other microbots, and the rest was destroyed. So it was the only explanation. But now here the shaggy hair teen was, chasing after the white plush like robot.

Hiro was shoving through the crowds of people in the city. "Baymax what are you doing!" he called.

Baymax, who was down the street, continued waddling in the same direction. Not even looking at his surroundings, just focusing on the microbot in his hands. The white robot then turned a corner into an alley.

A minute later Hiro shot past the same corner, falling and slipping as he tried to course correct in mid run. "Baymax wait!" The young teen yelled sprinting down the alley. When he reached the end Hiro's eyes darted back and forth, searching for the white robot.

He quickly caught sight of Baymax and luckily he was stopped, but was in front of some warehouse. The young teen didn't waste a second to run over to the marshmallow robot.

"Baymax are you crazy! What are you doing?" Hiro breathed heavily resting on his knees.

"I found where your tiny robot wanted to go." Baymax answered.

The shaggy hair teen grabbed the bowl the microbot was in from the robot. "Baymax I told you it's-" Hiro stopped his sentence when he realized the microbot was rolling forward. He cocked an eyebrow. _'That's_ _weird...'_ It was like the microbot was rolling toward the warehouse. To test this the young teen moved it to the side, but this only resulted in the tiny robot rolling back in the same direction, toward the warehouse. _'Something must be in there.'_

Hiro wiggled the chain that kept the doors shut. "Its locked."

"There is a window up there." Baymax suggested looking upwards.

The shaggy hair teen smiled determinedly. "Great come on." He then pulled Baymax under the window. "Alright just hold still." Hiro said and began climbing up the soft robot.

"Careful a fall from this height can result into serious injury." Baymax commented.

"Yea I got it." the young teen responded pulling himself inside. When Hiro was fully in he stood up and looked around. _'It just_ _looks like some abandon warehouse.'_ he thought. But his microbot was still moving forward. Hiro's eye then catches sight of a stair case. "And that's my way-"

He quickly stopped himself as a loud noise came from behind him. The young teen snaps his head around to see Baymax stuck in the window.

"Oh no." the robot said worriedly.

"Will you be quiet!" Hiro warned in a whisper.

"Yes but excuse me as I let out some air." Baymax replied and then began releasing air, sounding like a balloon deflating as he became skinner.

The shaggy hair teen rolled his eyes as this seemed to take forever. "Ok are you done?"

With one last air release Baymax replied. "Yes." Hiro walked over to the deflated robot and pulled him through the window.

"It will now take me a moment to re inflate myself." Baymax mentioned and began filling back up with air.

"Ok just keep it down." the young teen said cautiously and started down the stairs.

When Hiro made it down he began scanning around. It was dark so he couldn't really see much. Until something caught the young teen's eye, a curtain. Hiro began walking to it but abruptly stopped half way. Behind the curtain he could see a shadow moving.

A rising panic began to surge through his body. _'Oh no! Someone's here!'_ Hiro started backing up until he felt himself kick something. Curiosity took over the fourteen year old when he bent down to pick it up. To his surprise it was a broom. _'Well it's not my first choice of a weapon...but hey, at least_ _it's something.'_

Hiro held the broom defensively as he made his way to the curtain, his heart was beating hard against his chest. Whatever is behind there must have something to do with his microbot acting up. So with a surge of courage the young teen jumps behind the curtain.

"What the?" Hiro lowers his 'weapon' and confusion washes over his face to what he sees.

Behind the curtain was a couple of robotic arms building something and placing it on top of a rolling treadmill.

Hiro picks up the object on the treadmill and inspects it. "Its my microbots?" his eyes followed the treadmill and Hiro saw his microbots being all dumped into a blue container. The young teen walks over to the container and it was filled with microbots.

"How is this possible? They were all destroyed in the fire." he said in disbelief. _'Someone is making more.'_ Looking up Hiro's eyes went wide to see this wasn't the only container, but There were rows and rows of blue containers throughout the warehouse. _'A lot more..'_

"Hiro."

The shaggy hair teen screamed and jumped back at the surprised call of his name. He glanced up to see no other but Baymax in front of him. "You gave me a heart attack!"

The robot began rubbing his hands together. "My hands are equipped with defibrillators. Clear."

"S-stop! Stop!" Hiro yelled frantically waving his hands in front of himself. "Its just an expression." The young teen then took a deep breath to calm himself. "Ok we have to focus." He began walking toward the containers. "Someone stole my microbots and is making more. We have to find out-"

Without warning something crashed into the ground with incredible force, slid backwards and smashed through multiple containers spilling them over.

"W-what was that?" Hiro asked.

"A human." Baymax responded.

"Huh?" the shaggy hair teen uttered, looking up at the robot.

"My sensors scan a human, male, 16 years of age, five feet and seven inches,-"

"Yeah I get it the idea, but where?" Hiro asked cutting off Baymax.

The white robot pointed to the giant pile of spilled microbots. "There."

The shaggy hair teen gave him a puzzled look. It was surprising to think it was a person that shot to the ground like that. "Um...are you sure Baymax?"

"Yes." The robot answers. "That is what my scanner reads."

"Well ok." Hiro nodded. "Guess I better check it out." He said and slowly started making his way to the pile. _'Whoever is in_ _there has to have something to do with what's going on.' _Considering if that person is even alive, that fall was deadly. The only way Hiro could see this person surviving is by having all their bones broken. The young teen shook his head of all the horrid thoughts of what this person was going to look like.

When Hiro approached the pile of microbots he was visually shaking. _'Don't chicken out_ _now Hiro!'_ he told himself. With a nervous gulp he slowly started reaching his hand out to the pile.

But before he could even touch it, some guy shot forward. "Aw man!" he groaned. Hiro stood back in shock as the guy rose up to his feet. "That kinda hurt.." he said rubbing the back of his head.

The guy looked around Hiro's age, maybe a year or two older at the most, but was way taller than him. He had bright orange hair with black tips at the end that was a little past his shoulders, and was tied back into a braid. He wore a black cloak that was tied around his neck and looked like a cape. Underneath was a white long sleeve shirt with black arm brackets around his wrists. The guy had white loose fitted pants that was above his ankles with a red flame design at the bottom and a red sash was tied over his waste. Lastly he had black Chinese style shoes.

To Hiro the guy looked like a mountain man who's never seen civilization before. But the real question was how was he alive? A fall like that would have killed a person or survived with every bone in their body shattered. And here this guy was looking like he had just fell off a bike.

The orange haired guy then glanced over to Hiro, blinking in confusion with his bright green eyes and cocking an eyebrow. "Who the heck are you?"

Hiro blinked. "I'm...I mean, I should be asking you that!" he stated in a more stern tone trying to sound more fierce. "Why are you here with my microbots."

The guy stared blankly at him. "Microbots? Wazz that?"

"The stuff all around you." the young teen answered crossing his arms.

The orange haired teen looked down. "Ohh...wait? These things are yours?"

"Yes! And no...well they're my invention.." Hiro says in an unsure way. "Nevermind! The point is why are you here? Did you steal my microbots?"

"Kid I didn't steal nuthin." the guy scoffed. "And the reason I'm here is none of your business. I also suggest that you leave this place right now."

Hiro frowned. "leave? I'm not going anywhere until I-" the young teen stopped as the ground suddenly began shaking making him stumble a bit. "W-what's going on?"

The microbot Hiro had in the bowl started shaking harder. Then suddenly all the microbots began rising from the containers and bundling together. The shaggy hair teen watched with wide terrified eyes as the microbots grew higher like a giant wave. The orange haired guy shifted himself as if he was getting ready to do something.

Then from above on top of another staircase a man appears from the shadows. He was in a black suit that showed none of his skin, dark gloves over his hands, and on his face was a white and red kabuki mask.

"Hey kid." The orange haired teen called. "I think now would be a good time for you to dip."

And with a flick of his hand, the guy with the mask shot the microbots down at them. Hiro quickly sprinted off and the orange haired teen leapt sideways as the robot wave smashed into where they were standing.

The guy didn't have to tell Hiro a third time to run, he knew this situation was out of his control.

"Baymax come on!" the young teen yelled when he ran past the soft robot. When he realized Baymax wasn't right behind him, he skidded to a halt and turned back to him.

The squishy robot was waddling very slowly over to him. Before Hiro could say anything his eyes went upward when he caught sight of the orange haired teen. His jaw nearly dropped.

The guy shot upwards with an incredible jump landing on a rail then sprung off it with another amazing jump. The shaggy hair teen has never in his life witnessed a human who could jump that high.

"Why don't ya give it back before you piss me off!" He barked charging toward the masked man.  
_  
'Give what back?' _Hiro thought. He couldn't help but wonder what was taken from the orange haired teen, but he didn't really have time for that. The young teen's eyes shot back the Baymax. The robot was still traveling at his own very slow pace, not getting any closer to him. "Baymax hurry!" Hiro snapped desperately.

"I am not fast." the soft robot simply replied.

The young teen ran to Baymax at full speed, grabbed his hand, and charged forward. "Yeah no kidding!"

Hiro ran to the locked door thinking it would be the quickest get away. "Baymax kick it down!" he exclaimed. The white robot blinked at him then turned to the door and lightly kicked it, which had no effect to the door. "Punch it!" Hiro commanded. Baymax did as told and raised his fist up and hit the door, once again no damage was inflicted.

The young teen groaned in irritation and turned back around to see what was happening. He saw the orange haired teen charging up toward the mask guy. The mysterious man reacted quickly and sent more microbots at him.

Hiro was about to yell out to the orange haired teen, but there was no need when he shot sideways, letting the wave hit the ground.

The orange haired teen landed on another rail. "Alright man that was your last chance to give it back nicely." he then vaulted off the rail with a new powerful jump, once again heading toward the mask guy.

The mysterious man didn't hesitate to send another wave of microbots to him, but the orange haired teen twisted around it with inhumanly agility skills.  
_  
'This would be so awesome If we weren't in danger right now.' _Hiro thought gaping in shock. It didn't take long until the mask man caught sight of the shaggy hair teen and squishy robot and sent another hoard of microbots at them.

"Oh no!" Hiro cried in alarm. He quickly grabbed Baymax and shoved him through a short thin hallway. "Go! Go! Go!"

When they reached the end Hiro saw the staircase they came down from. "There! That's our way-" The young teen paused, his eyes went wide with shock as he came to a sudden halt as something started rising out of the ground, blocking his and Baymax's path to the staircase.

When it was fully out the ground Hiro's brown eyes quivered in horror to what he saw. It had the shape of a human but was black like a shadow. It had no eyes but a giant mouth with huge teeth. And the creature breathed heavily, like a predator about to attack it's prey. Hiro's blood ran cold as the creature began moving toward them.

"B-baymax what is that?" he asked trembling and stepping back.

"I don't not know, my scanner is not able to identify it." the white robot replied.

"Well then we better run!" Hiro yelled grabbing Baymax and darting off into a different direction. But before they could get far another creature appeared in front of them. Hiro skidded to a stop and quickly ran in another direction. "This way!" Then more creatures started popping up all around them, and they became completely surrounded.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Gotcha now!" the orange haired teen yelled. He was now above the mask man and was about to dive on him.

Before the orange haired teen could clear the distance the mysterious man launched two giant waves of microbots at him.

"Damn these dumb robots are getting on my nerves!" the orange haired teen pulled back his fist. "Tornado fist!"

At that moment a rushing tornado fired out of the teen's fist, instantly ripping through the hoard of microbots. The mask man stood there in shock.

"You're going down man!" the orange haired teen shouted shooting toward the shady man. The mask man quickly shoved his hand into his coat and pulled out a necklace. The teen's eyes widen. "My necklace!"

The mask man turned around, pulled back his arm, and threw the necklace away.

"Crap!" the orange haired teen cursed and landed on the rail in front of the mask man then shooting right past him to go after the necklace.

The orange haired teen quickly caught it in the air. "Ha got it!"

"Fool." the mask man spat.

A second later three of the creatures that appeared in front of Hiro and Baymax rushed at the orange haired teen.

"Aw great.." the teen sighed in irritation. _'Shouldn't had let my guard down.'_ The orange haired teen quickly ducked as a claw slipped past his cheek and slammed his fist into the creature's midsection, making the monster suddenly disappeared into dust.

The orange haired teen barely had time to blink when another one threw itself at him and pierced it's sharp fangs into his skin. The teen merely winced and slammed his foot down on it's head making the creature disappear as well.

Before the third one could attack the orange haired teen caught it between his feet. He also noticed that he was getting closer to the ground, so the teen pulled the creature under him. When they came into contact with the ground the creature made a loud screech as it was smashed against the hard floor and instantly disappearing.

The orange haired teen dusted himself off, shoved the necklace into his pocket, then looked up to the mask man. "Thought ya had me there huh." he then smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Round two man. And now that I got my necklace back, there won't be any distractions."

The mysterious man did a dark chuckle. "Are you sure about that."

Before the teen could respond there was a loud scream throughout the warehouse. The orange haired teen's eyes widen in alarm. "Oh crap, that kid!" he quickly rushed over to the cry without a second thought.

"L-let go of me!" Hiro yelled. Two of the creatures had each of his arms pinned down while one was on top of him.

"I am sorry I can not be any help to you Hiro." Baymax apologized. He also was being pinned down by several monsters not able to move.

The creature on top of Hiro placed it's claws on his face, they were ice cold and gave him goose bumps. The monster then opened it's mouth and began to move closer to Hiro's face. The shaggy hair teen screwed his eyes shut. _Was this it? Was he going to die right here..._

Without warning, the creature was ripped off him. Hiro opened his eyes to see the orange haired teen tossing the creature away like a rag doll then watching it disappear into dust when it hit the floor. The orange haired teen then smashed his foot into one of the creatures holding Hiro's arm, then spun around to slam his fist into the other monster's face, making both disappear into dust.

"Whoa.." Hiro sat up and stared at him in amazement. "That was so- Hey!" the shaggy hair teen yelped as the orange haired teen grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder.

"Save the talk for later kid." He said quickly. The orange haired teen then dashed over to Baymax.

The creatures leapt off the white robot and launched themselves at them. The orange haired teen's fist blurred into a frenzy of fast powerful punches all connecting with his targets, only leaving a cloud of dust.

"How did you do that?" Hiro asked lifting his head up.

"I told you to save the chit chat for later." the teen replied and snatched Baymax's hand. "We gotta go." the orange haired teen sprinted up the stairs and charged to the window.

"Whoa! Slow down, you're gonna run through the window!" Hiro warned.

"Thats kinda the point genius." the teen replied as if it was obvious.

"Say what!" Hiro panicked. "Are you crazy!"

"A fall from this height can lead to serious injury." Baymax added.

"Well you got any better ideas? Cuz we don't really have time to stop and think with our little friend on our tail." the orange haired teen shot back.

"What!" the shaggy hair teen lifted his head up to see the mask man riding on a wave of microbots not too far behind them.

"You won't escape!" he threatened firing the tiny robots down at them.

"Put your head down kid!" the orange haired teen ordered.

The next thing that happened was them smashing straight through the window that Hiro and Baymax first came out of, as the wave of microbots crashed into the ground. Glass flew everywhere as they sailed out into open air.

Hiro held his head down while the orange haired teen's face was contorted in a determined deep set glare, his braid flapping behind him as the wind rushed past his face, whipping the bangs of his hair against his face.

It felt as if time slowed down and they were floating, like a leaf on the wind. Then time went back to normal when the orange haired teen landed on the the ground straight on his feet, while Baymax landed directly on his face.

The orange haired teen didn't stop to check if the robot or Hiro was okay, he just tightened his grip on both of them and sprinted off.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**To be continued... **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : hello people's! Back with another chapter :D

In this chapter your going to learn more about Tora , and just to tell all of you Tora is a girl so this isn't a boy x boy story XD

Tora will soon reveal herself

I love any reviews , favs, or following !

Now on with the show!

_Chapter 2_

**_ The strange boy named Tora_**

The late afternoon sun hung tiredly in the sky, the blue canvas already beginning to turn a pinkish twinge as the glowing orb began its slow descent toward the horizon. People walked the streets of San Fransokyo, some were walking home from work or just out enjoying the big city. It was peaceful.

Until, an orange haired teenager carrying a black shaggy haired teenager on his shoulder with a white balloon like robot in his hand, shot through the streets faster than anyone had time to blink.

The teen ran with speed that Hiro thought was impossible for a human to have and he didn't even stop to take a breathe. And Baymax was barely touching the ground as The orange haired teen pulled him. To Hiro it felt like he was on a motorcycle.

"Where are we going!?" Hiro asked frantically.

The orange haired teen didn't answer but came to an abrupt halt. He grabbed the young genius off his shoulder and places him on the ground and then pushes Baymax next to him.

"Your gonna go home." The orange haired teen replied.

"What!" Hiro almost choked. "I can't go home after what just happened!"

"Well then go somewhere else. Just not the warehouse." The orange haired teen said dryly and turned around and began walking away.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?" Hiro called.

The orange haired teen looked back over his shoulder. "I'm heading back over there, I got some business to handle."

"W-what!? By yourself? Are you crazy!" Hiro stuttered in disbelief.

"Yea man it's my job so I gotta." He turned back around. "So see ya." And he began walking again.

But before The orange haired teen could get far Hiro runs up to him and grabs his arm. "Wait you can't just go alone! We have to go and get help!"

"Pftt I don't need any help." He scoffed. "But I do need you to let me go so I can go take care of that guy."

That's what he did with Tadashi. _Let him go..._ And look what happened to him. Hiro wasn't going to let that happen a second time.

"Are you tying to get killed! How do you plan on handling that guy by yourself." Hiro said in a worried tone.

"I'm the only one who can handle him." The orange haired teen stated. "Who do you think would be any help anyways kiddo?"

"The police obviously." The young teen pointed out.

The orange haired teen snorted. "Ha you really think the police is gonna be any help."

"Well yeah." Hiro replied.

"It's a police officer's job to catch criminals." Baymax added.

The older teen rolled his eyes. "Ok fine, you two can go tell the police, while I go and do my own thang. Peace." The orange haired teen said trying to leave again.

"Wait a sec, you have to come too!" Hiro exclaimed pulling him back.

"Say what!" The orange haired teen cried. "Why the hell do I gotta go?"

"So there's another witness." Hiro told him.

The orange haired teen sighed irritably. "Dude I'm telling you there's no point."

"And how do you exactly know that." The young genius said firmly.

The older teen stared at Hiro. '_Geez this kid is shaken up, I doubt he'll leave me alone until I give him what he wants.'_ With an argavated sigh The orange haired teen replied, "Fine man, I'll come, but just to say I told you so."

** 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Alright let me get this straight." The police man droned. "A man in a kabuki mask attacked you with an army of miniature flying robots."

"Microbots!" Hiro corrected shakily.

The police officer gave him a flat look. "Microbots." He repeated typing into his computer.

Right now they were at the police station. Hiro was in the middle of explaining the events that occurred today to an officer, while The orange haired teen and Baymax stood at the side.

The orange haired teen crossed his arms as he watched Hiro giving his explanation. '_Yea kid, he's totally believing you right now.'_

"Yea he was controlling them telepathically with a neurotransmitter!" Hiro exclaimed.

The police man stared at him lazily. "So Mr. Kabuki was using E.S.P to attack you kids and and balloon man." He said looking up at Baymax who was putting tape on his arm to fix the cuts received from the glass when they jumped out the window. "Did you file a report when your flying robots were stolen?" He asked looking back to Hiro.

"No, I thought they were all destroyed." The young genius replied throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Look I know it sounds crazy, but he was there too." Hiro proclaimed pointing to The orange haired teen. "Tell him."

The older teen rolled his eyes. '_Oh great that's my cue.'_ He walked over to the counter and leaned on it. "Yea he speaks the truth. We were attacked by some crazy guy in a mask who stole his flying robots and some monsters at some warehouse."

The police man gave them a dry look. "Yea... Ok kids, how about we call your parents and get them down here." He said, rolling his chair over to his desk.

"What!" Hiro cried.

Rolling back the police man continued, "Write your names and numbers down on this piece of paper and huh?" He blinked in confusion to see the two boys and robot was no longer there.

"I can't believe he didn't believe us!" Hiro pouted walking down the steps.

"Well I don't wanna make you feel worse but, " The orange haired teen paused and smirked. "I so told you so."

Hiro frowned at him. "Gee thanks for not making me feel worse."

"Anytime kiddo." The orange haired teen replied sarcastically and began walking away. "Later."

"Where are you going?" The young teen asked.

"To go take care of Mr. Kabuki obviously. " he replied not even stopping.

"Your still planning to go by yourself?" Hiro inquired.

The orange haired teen stopped but didn't bother to turn around. "Dude I told you it's my job."

"Why is it your job to handle something like that? Your just a kid." Hiro replied walking up to him.

"Your the only kid here pal." He stated Turing to face the shorter boy. "And it's really none of your business why it's my job."

"Well the guy your after stole my microbots and made more of it, so it does make it my business." Hiro shot back.

"Well then come back later and you can pick them up when I'm done beating Mr. Kabuki's ass. " The orange haired teen replied. Then without another word he turned around and walked off.

Hiro stood there watching him walk away. '_What's with that guy...'_ He thought.

"You seem confused." Baymax asked suddenly.

"I am." He admitted. "It just doesn't make any sense..." Hiro looked down at his microbot he had in the container._ 'My microbots, the guy in the mask, those creatures, and him. Just what is going on.'_ When Hiro looked back up his eyes widen in surprise when he saw the orange haired teen walking back to him.

The older teen stood in front of him looking to the side with a slight blush on his face. "Hey."

Hiro blinked. "Um...hey."

"Um could you lead me back over there." He asked rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "What? You already forgot."

"Hey I didn't forget until you took me to the stupid police station." The orange haired teen stated crossing his arms. "But take me back and I'll let you stay until I finish up. Then you can grab your little robot things. Deal?"

This was Hiro's chance. He could maybe find some answers.

The shaggy hair teen nodded. "Alright deal." He stepped past the orange haired teen taking the lead. "Let's go." '_Hopefully I can get to the bottom of this.'_

** 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

They soon arrived back at the warehouse.

"Here we are." Hiro announced.

"Geez took look enough." The orange haired teen yawned.

"Are you tired?" Baymax asked.

"Just tired of waiting around." The orange haired teen replied. "Let's finish this up."

The two teens and squishy robot walked up to the locked doors.

"The doors are locked so you gotta use the-"

Before Hiro could finish his sentence The orange haired teen smashed his foot through the door making it explode in a splintered mess that sent the pieces flying inside the dark warehouse.

"Never mind.." Hiro mumbled.

The older teen walked inside the warehouse. "Alright man lets finish this!" He scanned the darkness for any sight of the mask man, but saw nothing but empty space.

"He's gone." Hiro said popping up next to the orange haired teen.

"Oh great that just means more work for me." The older teen pouted then glanced dryly at Hiro. "Thanks a bunch kid."

"Why are you blaming me for?" The young teen said defensively.

"Well if you would have just left when I told you too, I woulda been kicked that guy's ass." The orange haired teen countered.

Before Hiro could respond Baymax suddenly announced, "I have found something."

The two teens looked at the squishy robot and saw him holding up a raggedy beaten up looking bag.

"Oh that's mine." The orange haired teen perked up walking over to Baymax and taking the bag. "Great all my stuff is still here." He turned back to Hiro. "And since the guy isn't here we better leave this dump."

Hiro nodded and followed him out the warehouse.

"So what are you gonna do now?" The young teen couldn't help asking.

"I gotta track him down somehow." The orange haired teen slung his bag over his shoulder and turned to leave. "Thanks for your help, I'll see ya." He then began to walk away.

"No problem." Hiro smiled, but then realized something. "But wait a sec."

The orange haired teen stopped and turned back around. "What's up?"

"I never caught your name." Hiro asked.

To Hiro's surprise he smiled. "It's Tora." He answered. "And you."

The young teen stared blankly at him for a moment. _'Isn't that a girls name?'_ He wondered. Hiro shook his head out of his thoughts and replied, "I'm Hiro, Hiro Hamada." He then pointed to the white robot. "And this is Baymax."

"Hello I am Baymax." The robot waved. "Your personal healthcarrrrrrrrre..." He suddenly droned and starting twitching. Tora and Hiro gave the robot strange looks.

"What's up with him?" Tora asked.

"I don't know?" Hiro said in confusion. "Baymax what's wrong with you?"

"Low battery..." The robot replied in a low voice.

"What?" Hiro cried.

Baymax then fell on top of the young teen. "I am healthcare, your personal Baymax!"

Tora couldn't help but chuckle. '_Now I know what a drunk robot looks like.'_

"Can you walk?" Hiro asked him. His charging station was all the way home.

"I will scan you now! Scan complete!" Baymax shouted randomly then fell on his bottom chuckling. "Haha healthcare."

"I'll take that as a no." Hiro sighed running his hand through his hair. "It's gonna be a pain carrying you all the way back."

Tora watched as the young teen struggled to put the squishy robot on his back. And he couldn't help but feel a little bad. '_Just keep walking Tora, they'll be fine.' _He started to walk away again but then glanced back when he heard Hiro's grunting sounds. The shaggy hair teen was having trouble fitting Baymax on his back because the robot was way bigger than Hiro.

Tora exhaled noisily. '_Damn I can be so soft sometimes.' _He then walked back to them. Hiro watched as The orange haired teen suddenly took Baymax and lifted him on his back.

"Where do ya live kid." Tora simply asked.

Hiro's eyebrows rose. "Why do you ask?"

"Isn't it obvious, I'm gonna carry him back to your house for you genius." Tora scoffed. "A skinny guy like you can't handle it by your self."

"Hey I could of carried him easily." Hiro pouted.

"Yea sure man." Tora droned. "So hurry up and lead the way _Hiro._" The older teen emphasized his name in a mocking tone.

Hiro let out a small laugh at that. '_Guess he's not such a bad guy.'_ He was weird but an interesting weird. "Ok come on." The young teen lead the way. "And let's be quick because it's getting dark." He added. "My aunt is gonna freak if I get home super late."

"Wow what are you 12?" Tora chuckled following behind. "Can't stay out past 9:00."

"I'm 14 for your information." Hiro shot back. "And I bet your parents would be on your case too for being out too late."

"Nope not really." Tora replied. "Don't got any parents to get mad at me for being late."

Hiro blinked in surprise. "You don't have parents?"

The older teen nodded. "That's right."

"What happened to them?" Hiro asked a little uneasily.

"They died when I was little." Tora answered.

"Oh..." Hiro frowned sadly looking down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Tora simply said receiving a surprised stare from Hiro. "I never knew them so I'm not really sad about it." He grinned at the young teen. "So there's nuthin to be sorry bout kiddo."

Hiro smiled at him and nodded. '_His parents died when he was little...just like me.'_

There then was a moment of silence between the boys as they were lost in their own thoughts. Until Hiro broke it.

"So Tora..." He started. "Just why are after that guy in the mask?"

"Are ya still on that." The orange haired teen scoffed.

"Well yeah." Hiro replied. "Today has to be one of the craziest days of my life, so I gotta know."

Tora sighed. "Dude I can't really tell you ok."

"Why not?" Hiro's face faltered. "I was attacked by some crazy guy in a mask who stole my invention and some creepy monsters that popped out of the ground! I think I deserve to know."

"Well ya got a pretty good point there kiddo." Tora admitted. "But still I can't tell anyone."

"Come on, just give me something." Hiro pleaded.

"Geez alright already, since your gonna pester me about it." Tora groaned irritably.

Hiro blinked in surprise._ 'Well that was easier than I thought._' He didn't expect the guy to open up so easily.

"All I can say is that the reason I'm after the guy is Cuz he had Sumthin I need." Tora explained.

"Something like what?" The young teen asked curiously.

Tora snorted. "Something important."

Hiro frowned and narrowed his eyes at him. "Your really not going to say much are you."

"Sorry man." Tora shrugged. "Like I said before its my job and its secretive."

"Yea yea I got it." Hiro droned. "Can you at least tell me what were those creepy monster things?"

"They're shadow demons." Tora answered.

"Shadow demons?" Hiro repeated, he was also a bit surprised that he got such a straight answer from him. "What are those?"

"They're demons that are created from fear and despair." Tora replied. "And if I didn't save you when I did your soul woulda been eaten."

"W-what!?" Hiro gasped practically stopping in his tracks. "They were trying to eat my soul?"

"Yep." Tora nodded. "They feast on human souls. So ya really owe me for saving your ass."

"You have to joking ." Hiro said looking at him skeptically.

"Nope that's the cold hard truth." Tora said nonchalantly.

"That's crazy..." Hiro said in disbelief. _'I didn't even think demons were real._' He thought. "Is the guy in the mask some demon?"

"I'm actually not sure." Tora shrugged. "But he's connected some how if he can summon them."

Hiro's mind flooded with questions. This was all way too crazy and unbelievable for him. He was a guy who never really believed in demons, Devils, ghosts, or spirits. But now this experience started to change his perspective on it. And there was no other explanations for what those creatures could be. But why would demons steal his microbots?

Hiro then glanced at Tora and smirked. "You know I'm actually surprised you told me this much. Considering you wanted to keep things a secret."

"What?" Tora smiled nervously. "Whatcha talkin bout man, I barely said anything."

"Well from what I can piece together, your after this guy who can summon creatures called shadow demons that eat people souls, because he took something from you." Hiro replied. "Is it like your job to destroy demons or something?"

"Hehe.. What makes ya say that? Your such a weird kid." Tora laughed nervously. '_Crap..I'm such an idiot.'_

"Ah ha! Your making sense to me now." Hiro beamed. "So are you even human?"

Tora snorted. "Of course I am, what else could I be."

"Well you were doing some non humanly stuff back there so I just thought that you could be like a robot or something." Hiro replied.

"Wow your a nerd." Tora said dryly. "Well I can tell you that I'm a highly trained warrior skilled in many fighting techniques."

"Whoa that's sick!" Hiro exclaimed excitedly. "So do you train to take out those demons?"

"Not answering that." Tora replied. "I think I told you enough kid, it's time to drop this conversation alrite."

Hiro stared at him for a moment. He wanted to know more so badly but the young teen knew he wasn't going to get anymore info from Tora. So he just said, "Alright fine, it's been dropped."

** 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Later on they all boarded on a trolley and the two teens received strange looks from people because of the deflated robot sitting next to them. The whole ride Baymax was shouting random things of today's events while Tora was laughing and Hiro was trying to get him to be quiet. They were the highlight of the trolley.

When they finally arrived to Hiro's home it was already dark.

"This is it." Hiro gestured to the shop.

"The Lucky Cat Cafe." Tora read the sign. "Nice crib."

"Yea it's my aunt's cafe." Hiro replied.

Tora then placed Baymax on the ground, he was very wobbly. "Well you guys better get going before that aunt of yours gets on your case."

"Yea...and thanks for your help." Hiro said running the back of his head.

"No prob, just being the nice person I am." Tora said with a grin. "See ya later Hiro and you too Baymax." He said then started walking away into the night.

Then it just hit Hiro. "Hey Tora." He called.

Tora stopped and turned back around. "Dude what's up with you callin me right as I'm bout to leave." He said with an amused smile.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you didn't leave so quickly." Hiro Responded with a light chuckle. "And I was wondering were are you gonna sleep tonight?"

"Umm... Good question." Tora wondered scratching his head. "We'll prolly a park bench or bus station I guess."

Hiro gave him a flat look. "Dude that's where's your seriously planning to sleep."

"It's my only option." Tora shrugged. "I just got to this city and I don't know anybody plus I'm flat out broke."

Hiro sighed, he couldn't just leave him like this, and then walked over to him. "Well you know somebody now." He grabbed Tora's arm and pulled him forward. "Come on."

Tora blinked in confusion. "Where?"

"Inside." Hiro answered. "You can stay with us until your done with your little job." _'Aunt Cass shouldn't mind if he doesn't have anywhere else to go.'_

"Fur realz?" Tora arched an eyebrow. "What's the catch?"

"No catch, I just owe you." Hiro replied letting go of his arm. "You did save me and Baymax, so it's the least I can do."

Tora grinned widely. "You do gotta point there, thanks man."

"I am Baymax!" The robot yelled suddenly.

"And I need to get Baymax to his charging station." Hiro added.

"I think he's way funnier like this." Tora laughed.

Hiro quickly shushes them as he puts his hand on the door knob. "You guys be quiet as we go in ok."

Tora nodded while Baymax rocked back and forth unsteadily.

With that Hiro opened the door slowly and went quietly inside with Tora, who quickly grabbed Baymax, following behind.

**to be countined...**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : hey guys finally back with another chapter. You will notice a bunch of orginal lines from the movie :D

I hope yall like it! Now enjoy :)

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A new roommate**_

Hiro lightly closed the door as he, Tora, and Baymax walked into the cafe.

"Ok if my aunt asks we were at school all day, got it." Hiro whispered then turns to Tora. "And I met you at the park alright."

"Ok, but don't you think your aunt is gonna wonder why your bringing some guy you just met from a park to come crash at your house?" Tora questioned. "Cuz I mean ya can't really tell her that I'm on a mission to capture some crazy guy in a mask and I got no where to stay."

"Good point." Hiro agreed. "I can just say your parents are out of town or something."

"Well wouldn't she think that I would just stay at my own house then." Tora pointed out.

"Then I'll say you didn't want to be left at your house all by yourself okay." Hiro suggested.

"Oh great just make me sound like a wuss then." Tora complained.

"Dude seriously, does it matter." The young teen frowned in annoyance. "Do you want a place to stay or not."

"Fine whatever." Tora pouted crossing his arms.

"We jumped out a window!" Baymax suddenly yelled.

"No! Quiet!" Hiro shushed him immediately covering his hand over the robots face.

"We jumped out a window..." Baymax said in a low voice.

Tora quickly covered his own mouth before he could bust out laughing.

"I'm glad your enjoying yourself." Hiro scowled at him. "And Baymax you can't say things like that around Aunt Cass."

"Alright I'm good." Tora announced recovering from his almost laugh.

"Okay follow me and be quiet." Hiro said with a shush, starting up the stairs.

Tora nodded and followed after the shaggy haired teen. The deflated robot attempted to make his way up the stairs with them, but as soon as he puts one foot up, he falls flat on his face.

The two teens snapped their heads back around to see Baymax lifting his head up and began to shush unnecessarily. Tora couldn't help but laugh quietly at that.

Hiro shot him an irritated look. "Your really not helping."

"Hiro." A voice called. The young teen immediately turned his head back up. "You home sweetie."

"Uh...that's right!" Hiro answers. He turned back to see Tora pulling Baymax up the stairs.

"Am I helping now." The older teens says sarcastically.

Ignoring the comment Hiro quickly whispers, "Wait here for a sec." He then bolts to the top of the stairs.

"I thought I heard you." Aunt Cass replied. She was in the middle of making her special hot wings, celebrating Hiro's registration for school. She turns to see her nephew leaning on the rail at the top of the staircase. "Hi honey."

"H-hey Aunt Cass." Hiro greeted smiling nervously placing a hand on his hip, trying to strike a natural pose.

"Aw look at my little collage man." Aunt Cass smiled warmly leaning on the counter. "I can't wait to hear all about it." She then turned to grab a bowl. "And wings are almost ready."

Then without warning Baymax popped up yelling, "Weeeeohhh!"

Hiro quickly pushed the robot down. "Will you be quiet!" While Tora pulled him back.

"Yeah weeeeoh!" Aunt Cass cheered thinking it was her nephew.

The young teen does a nervous laugh then turns back to Tora and Baymax. "Tora stay right here, I'll be right back." He whispered. Before the older teen could say something, Hiro grabbed Baymax's arm, pulled him forward and shoved the robot up the next set of stairs.

"Great just leave me here." Tora huffed. Not knowing what to do as he waits, the Orange haired teen began looking at the pictures on the wall. In the photos he saw mostly Hiro, a woman with short brown hair who Tora assumed was Hiro's aunt, and some guy who looked a little bit older than him._ 'I wonder who that is?_'

"Alright get ready to have your face melted." Aunt Cass announced. "We're gonna feel these things tomorrow, know what I'm sayin."

Hiro quickly ran down the stairs and quietly called Tora over to him. The orange haired teen nodded and ran over to his side. The two teenagers smiled widely as Aunt Cassd turned around.

"Ok sit down and tell me..." She stops her sentence when she noticed the new teen that had suddenly appeared. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Tora." Hiro answered.

The orange haired teen did a small wave. "Hello."

"Hello sweetie." Aunt Cass smiled. "I didn't know we were having company."

Hiro scratched the back of his neck. "Yea...sorry I forgot to call and tell you Aunt Cass."

"Oh that's fine." Aunt Cass replied cheerfully. "There's more than enough wings. And I didn't even know you had any friends around your age hun."

"Yea we met at the park and we really hit it off." Hiro smiled widely.

"Yep, we're like best buds." Tora grinned throwing his arm around the smaller boy.

"That's great!" Aunt Cass exclaimed. "But when did you go to the park? I thought you were at school?"

"I was!" Hiro answered quickly. "We got out early today so that's when I went."

"Well I'm happy that your making new friends honey." Aunt Cass smiled as made their plates.

"Me too." Hiro nodded. "And there's another thing I wanted to ask you Aunt Cass."

"And what's that?" She replied.

"Could Tora stay with us for a while." The young genius asked.

"Why?" Aunt Cass gave him a puzzled look. "Is something wrong?"

"Well sort of...his parents are out of town, and he doesn't want to be all alone while there gone." Hiro explained.

"They just left you all by yourself? With out any adults?" Cass asked in surprise.

Tora gave a heavy exaggerated sigh. "Yea...sadly they do this all the time. I can't stand being all alone in that big empty house." The older teen inwardly smirked._ 'My acting skills are on point.'_

Hiro mentally face palmed.'_His acting is terrible.'_

"Oh you poor thing." Cass said sympathetically. "How long are your parents gone?"

"Uh..." Tora stared blankly at her. "A month."

"A month?" Hiro and Aunt Cass gasped at the same time.

Hiro couldn't help but stare at the orange haired teen in shock. He thought Tora wanted to get this done quickly, but now he's going to be living here for a month. That was a pretty long time.

_'Crap...why did I say that...'_ Tora inwardly groaned.

"Wow, that's so long." Aunt Cass said in surprise. "Where are your parents going for all that time?"

Tora gave her another blank stare. "Umm..."

"Hawaii!" Hiro answers. "They went on vacation. That's what you told me Tora."

"Oh right! Haha..your very right Hiro, that's exactly what I told you. " Tora smiled nervously. "Such cruelty they give me..."

"I'm so sorry honey." Cass puts a gentle hand on the orange haired teen's shoulder. "Of course you can stay here."

"Really." Tora's eyes widen. '_Ha score! I gotta nice warm bed to sleep in until I finish off this stupid job!'_

Aunt Cass nodded. "It would be wrong to leave a teenager unsupervised for that long."

"Wow thanks a lot...um..." Tora paused for a second. "What's her name?" He whispered to Hiro.

"Cass." Hiro whispered back.

"Thanks Cass." Tora finished with a wide smile.

"Your very welcome." She smiled softly.

"Wow what a pretty smile you have." Tora complimented.

Aunt Cass giggles while her cheeks slightly redden. "You think so, thank you!"

"And pretty eyes to match. " Tora added.

Cass puts her hands on her face as her blush deepens. "Oh my your a sweetie! Hiro your friend is so nice."

Hiro rolled his eyes. It was obvious Tora was just kissing up to her. "Yea so nice.." He droned while Tora grinned. "And another thing is Aunt Cass is I have a lot of school stuff to catch up on, since I registered so late. So we gotta head up stairs now."

Then suddenly there was a loud thump that came from upstairs, grabbing all their attentions.

"What's that?" Aunt Cass wondered cocking an eyebrow.

"Mochi!" Hiro responds quickly. "Oh that darn cat!" He then instantly freezes when he felt something rubbing against his leg. The young teen looked down to see no other but their short leg chubby cat.

When Hiro looked back up Aunt Cass was turned around grabbing their plates. "Well at least take these for the road."

"Dude get rid of it." Tora whispered.

Before Cass could turn around Hiro shot down, grabbed the cat and threw it up the stairs. Tora instantly slapped his hand over his mouth as laughter threaten to burst out. '_Wow this guy seriously just threw his cat!'_

Before the orange haired teen could, Hiro quickly walked over to Aunt Cass and took the plates of food. "Thanks for understanding." Then he turned back to Tora and shoved him upstairs.

When they arrived up the steps they saw Baymax sitting down petting Mochi lovingly. "Hairy baby! Hairy baby..." As soon as the cat caught sight of Hiro he jumped up and ran out the room.

"I be mad too if I was thrown up some stairs." Tora chuckled.

"Hey it was quick thinking okay." Hiro replied. "Just like how you said your gonna stay here for a month, I doubt that was thought out."

"And how do ya know that?" Tora protested. "I coulda been planned to say that for all you know."

"Well the way you said it didn't really seem like it." The younger teen countered, putting the plates of food down then walking over to Baymax. "Alright come on." He said pulling the robot's giant arm over him and lifting him up.

"I'm healthcare, your personal Baymax..." The robot droned.

_'Wow Baymax looks like he just got home from the bar, he can't hang.' _Tora snickered in amusement.

Hiro walked him over to his red charging station. "One foot in front of the other." He told Baymax as the robot struggled to get in. With both feet securely on, a beep noise was made and the white robot began re-inflating.

"Aw guess he's gon go back to the way he was before. Too bad." Tora commented taking a bite of a hot wing. "Wow these are pretty good."

With a heavy sigh Hiro plopped on his bed, the young teen was pretty exhausted. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his only microbot. "It doesn't make any sense..." He said quietly and closing his eyes. The young genius was still so confused.

As Hiro was lost in thought, Tora began inspecting the room. There were clothes and other stuff all over the floor, along with a non made bed, and a big computer with a desk and chair. Over all it looked junky.

"Nice room man." Tora scoffed then glanced at all the action figurines on the young teen's shelf. "Cute toys." Tora mocked. "I knew you were a nerd."

"I don't even play with those." Hiro groaned not opening his eyes.

"Surrrre man, you just like to collect them, which is totally not nerdy." Tora said sarcastically then scans the rest of the room. To his surprise there was a whole different side that had a bed, desk, shelves with books, and a closet with a full set of clothes. It's was way cleaner than Hiro's side but also way darker. It was obvious that someone else lives in the room, but there was an emptiness in it.

"Who sleeps over there?" Tora asked.

"Tadashi." Baymax suddenly chirped.

Hiro's eyes shot open at that name.

"Tadashi?" Tora repeated.

"Where is Tadashi?" Baymax wondered.

Hiro suddenly gets up and walks past Tora, the older teen couldn't help but notice the sudden change in atmosphere in him. Hiro slid the barrier between the room closing off the other half. "Tadashi is gone." His tone was soft and distant.

"When will he return?" Baymax asked curiously.

"He's dead Baymax." Hiro sighed sadly walking over to his computer chair.

"Dead?" Tora blinked in surprise. "Who is he?"

The young genius slumped in the chair. "My older brother."

"Oh..." Tora said quietly. Tora didn't have any siblings, but he still knew that it hurts if you lost someone. '_That guy in the photos must have been his brother...crap they looked close. Great this is awkward...what do you say to someone when there brother is dead?' _The orange haired teen thought. "So um when did he die? I mean if you don't mind me askin!"

"Like a couple months ago." Hiro replied quietly.

_'Holy crap, only a couple months ago...shit I shouldn't have asked him that.'_ Tora inwardly groaned.

"With a proper diet and exercise Tadashi should have lived a long life." Baymax said.

"Yea he should have..." Hiro said bitterly. "But there was a fire and...now he's gone..."

Tora stared at the young teen quietly. He didn't know what to say. The orange haired teen felt bad for Hiro but he wasn't exactly the best comforter. But Hiro was hurting, so he had to say something. "Um Hiro-"

"Tadashi is here." Baymax suddenly announced cutting Tora off.

"No he's not." Hiro replied looking up at them. "People keep saying he's not really gone, as long as we remember him." He looked away. "But it still hurts.." He whispered softly.

"I see no evidence of physical injury." Baymax replied.

"It's a different kind of hurt." Tora answered the confused robot.

Baymax blinked in confusion not quite understanding."You are my patient. I would like to help." He said taking a step forward to Hiro.

The young teen shook his head. "You can't fix this one buddy."

The white robot then placed his hand on top of the computer, making multiple images flash up.

"Um whatcha doin?" Tora asked.

"I am downloading a database on personal loss." Baymax then lifted his hand off the computer. "Database downloaded."

"Wow that's pretty dope." Tora commented.

"Treatments include contact with friends and love ones." Baymax explained then faces started appearing on his stomach. "I am contacting them now."

Hiro shot out of his chair. "No, no, no! Don't do-"

"Your friends have been contacted." The robot interrupted.

The young teen rolled his eyes. "Unbelievable." Suddenly he found two big arms wrapping around him. "Um now what are you doing?"

"Other treatments include compassion and physical reassurance." Baymax responded.

A small smile formed on Hiro's lips. "I'm okay..really."

"You will be alright." Baymax leaned his head against the young teen and began patting his head. "There, there."

Hiro chuckled lightly and pulled away. Strangely he did feel a little better. "Thanks Baymax." His eyes suddenly widen in surprise when he caught sight of Tora, it looked like the older teen's eyes were slightly watering. "Are you okay?" He asked curiously. Tora didn't seem like the sensitive type.

"Whoa damn these wings are hot!" He cried sucking in air to cool his burning tongue. "What in the hell does your aunt put in these."

Hiro gave him a flat stare and turned away. "Never mind.." He should have known this guy wouldn't care about his problems. Hiro sat back on his bed with his head hanging sadly._ 'I shouldn't have said anything...now I look like some cry baby.'_

"Hey, wait that came out wrong." Tora shook his head feeling like a jerk and then walked over to the depressed teen. "Listen man, I'm sorry for what happened to your brother...it's messed up. And I wouldn't have ever guessed you were going through something like this."

"It's okay...it was an accident." Hiro sighed tiredly. He didn't expect the orange haired teen to say that, but it still made no difference. Tadashi was gone and it wasn't anyone's fault. "Unless..." Hiro's eyes widen. "It wasn't an accident!" When he thought about it things finally starting making sense.

Tora cocked an eyebrow. "What do ya mean?"

"The fire happened at a showcase for the school I was going to go too, and I was presenting my microbots." Hiro explained pacing back and forth. "The guy in the mask stole my microbots and set the fire to cover his tracks.." The young teen slammed his hands on his desk. "He's responsible for Tadashi!" He growled then turned back to Tora. "We gotta catch that guy."

"We? You mean me." Tora replied.

"What! Why can't I help?" Hiro exclaimed.

"Because it's dangerous and this job is suppose to be secretive." Tora stated.

"Well I already know about it, so it's not much of a secret anymore." Hiro shot back.

"All you know is that there's some crazy guy in a mask that stole your microbots and can summon monsters, and that's not even half of it." The orange haired teen scoffed. "You don't know nuthin."

"Well then tell me more." Hiro persisted.

"I'm not gonna do that." Tora responded.

"Why not!" The young teen demanded increasing irritation.

"Because it's none of your buss-"

"Don't you say it's not my business!" Hiro snapped cutting him off. "That guy stole my microbots and set a fire that killed my brother, so this is my business!"

Tora went silent and blinked at him in surprise.

The young teen immediately felt bad. He went a bit too far, he shouldn't have yelled at the orange haired teen. "Look...I didn't mean...I'm sorry-"

"Don't be." Tora cut him off.

Hiro blinked. "Huh?"

"Ya got more of a backbone that I thought man." He grinned. "So I guess you can tag along."

Hiro looked at Tora in shock, he couldn't believe that this was all it took for the older teen to say yes._ 'This guy must be more easy going than I thought.'_

"But I know your gonna be a pain in my ass." Tora added quickly.

"Why you say that?" The young teen inquired defensively.

"Cuz I'm gonna have to save you all the time." Tora replied.

"Actually that won't be necessary." Hiro smirked.

"Really?" The orange haired teen arched an eyebrow. "How so? Last time I checked you were a scrawny, nerdy kid who can't defend himself."

Hiro crossed his arms. "Your seriously saying that to someone whose letting you stay at their house."

"Pfft..did I say nerdy, I meant a super smart genius." Tora chuckles nervously.

Hiro smiled in amusement at that action. "Sure you did." He now knew a way to get the older teen to listen. "But anyways I won't need your protection because I have Baymax."

"Baymax?" Tora questioned looking over to the soft huggable robot. "Dude he looks like a marshmallow, how do ya expect him to protect you?"

"I can change that." The shaggy hair teen added confidently. "I'm an inventor and I know a lot about robotics. Baymax just needs some upgrades."

"You can upgrade him? How?" Tora inquired.

"Easy, just follow me and we can get started." Hiro replied walking towards the door.

"Whoa wait man." Tora called.

The young genius turned back around. "What's wrong?"

"We can start this junk tomorrow." The orange haired teen yawned. "I'm beat."

"Say what?" Hiro blinked in confusion. "I thought you wanted to get this done quickly?"

Tora sighed lazily. "Dude I haven't slept in two days straight alright, I need some rest."

"What were you doing for two days straight?" Hiro asked curiously.

"Chasing Mr. Kabuki." He answered.

Hiro sighed, it didn't look like they were going to get anything more done today. And truth was he was pretty tired himself. Hiro hasn't gotten much sleep ever since Tadashi's death. "Alright let's get some rest." He answered.

"Awesome." Tora stretched and looked around. "And I'm guessing your not comfortable with me sleeping in that bed since you closed that barrier thing."

Hiro shifted awkwardly. "Well...um.."

"It's fine." Tora simply said. "I can crash on the floor, it still beats sleeping on a bench."

Hiro gave a weak smile. "Thanks." He then turned to the door. "I'll go get you some blankets." The young teen said and left out the door.

Tora yawned and began untying the black cloak around his neck. '_Man...how did_ _things get so complicated.'_ He thought tossing the cloak on the floor next to his bag along with his shoes. _'Guess I ma have to just deal with it.'_

Hiro returned with some blankets in his arms. "Here you go." He said tossing them.

Tora caught them. "Thanks man." And laid the blankets out next to Hiro's bed, after clearing some junk that was there. Tora then sat on top of his blankets. "Hey is it cool if I take a shower tomorrow." He asked pulling off his white shirt off, revealing a black tank top under.

"It's fine with me." Hiro responded unzipping his sweater and shutting off the light.

"Good Cuz I smell like freakin dumpster." Tora commented pulling the covers over him.

Hiro chuckled as he crawled into his bed. "Guess I'm gonna have to wash those sheets if you stink that bad."

"That would prolly be best." Tora agreed. "I haven't showered in like a month."

The younger teen's face scrunched up in disgust. "Dude gross."

"You dummy, I'm just messing with you." Tora laughed. "And if your gonna be around me, ya better get use to it kiddo."

"I've only met you today and it feels like I've already have." Hiro scoffed.

Now that he thinks about, the shaggy hair teen just met this guy today, and he's letting him sleep in his house. Hiro doesn't really know anything about Tora, he could be a thief or some crazy person for all he knew. But for some reason he knew that wasn't true. Hiro had a feeling that this guy was weird, but he seemed like a decent person, he did save him. All Hiro knew about Tora is that he's a warrior that has to take out creatures called shadow demons that's somehow connected to the guy in the mask. Tora said that wasn't even half of it, so there is still more info that Hiro doesn't know. Maybe now that the older teen agree to letting him help, he would tell Hiro more.

"Hey Tora." Hiro called.

There was no answer.

"Tora." He called again. Once again he received no answer. "Is he already," Hiro paused, sitting up and looking down at him. Tora's chest rose and fell slowly as soft snores passed through his lips. "Asleep." He finished.

Hiro sighed in irritation. _'Looks like I'm not getting any answers. I can just ask him_ _again tomorrow.' _He thought laying back down and shutting his eyes. The young teen needed some rest himself. He needed to be fully energized tomorrow so he could come up with ideas for Baymax's upgrades. _'I will catch that guy. I'll do it for you_ _Tadashi..' _He thought and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
